


Negotiations

by LiluHale, seekeronthepath



Series: Omegle: Surprisingly Awesome [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Puppy Play, first time bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiluHale/pseuds/LiluHale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hadn't planned to tell Stiles that he liked to submit. But sometimes you say things during sex that you don't mean to. The morning after, Derek and Stiles talk about it, and they decide to give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS  
> There is brief mention of Kate, who used to use BDSM techniques to abuse Derek. While this is not discussed in any detail, it's clear that Derek was affected by this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Derek is bold; Stiles is plain text

So, um, last night was a thing that happened

 

**Do we really have to talk about it?**

 

I mean, we could just not go there again

But you seemed really into it

 

**No. I wanna do it again.**

**Like, really.**

 

Then yeah, we need to talk about it

Because I'm pretty sure you're supposed to talk a /lot/ about that kind of stuff

 

**Just...I mean I was afraid I scared you or something. Because I don't look like the type that...you know.**

 

So? You don't look like you bottom either. Or like a werewolf. Appearances are deceiving

I mean, I was kinda shocked, yeah

But that's not a /problem/

 

**It's not. Okay, good. Because I was afraid that maybe you're not really into it.**

 

Dude, if you could have seen you...

I'm into pretty much anything that will make you look like /that/

 

**What do you mean?**

 

You looked amazing

Beautiful and happy and sexy and...

 

**Really?**

 

Yeah

Regardless of whether or not I'm into me domming, I am /super/ into you submitting because of how you look when you do it

 

**Wow. Thank you, I think. I'll be more than happy to look like that for you any time you want.**

 

I think it's about what you want, though, isn't it?

How long...have you always wanted this?

 

**Submitting makes me calm. Happy. Get me out of my worries and fears. Gives me something else to focus on. I also...well, I really like to give others what they want. To give you, I mean.**

**It makes me feel better. To please and be good. And...for a long time now.**

 

Why didn't you ever ask?

 

**It's weird. I mean, I wanted it but I also kind of...didn't. I really wanted it, but I was afraid. I haven’t done it since Kate. And she made it a lot harder to trust others. I couldn't trust anyone the way I trusted her.**

**Until you.**

 

Kate dommed you?

Babe, that's...

 

**Wasn't BDSM. I know.**

 

You...if we do this, you need to be really, really clear about your limits and stuff

Because there are /so/ many ways I could fuck this up

 

**You won't. I trust you.**

 

Babe, trust me to want to do it right, trust me to try...but that doesn't mean I'll know how. It doesn't mean I'll succeed.

 

**I know. But we can take it slow. If you agree to do it, I mean...**

 

I want to

 

**I promise I'll be good. I'll tell you what you need to know. About my limits.**

 

Good

And I need you to...I won't always know the right questions to ask

So I need you to tell me stuff sometimes /before/ I think to ask about it

 

**I'll do my best, promise. I would never want to put you in a position that makes you feel like you did something I don't want you to do.**

 

Thank you

I think...the thing that freaks me out the most isn't the idea that I'll /do/ something you don't want - you're perfectly capable of stopping me - but that I'll /say/ something wrong

 

**No humiliation.**

 

Okay

 

**Thanks. I...instead of using a safeword, we can use colours.**

 

I'd prefer that

I want to know when I'm getting close to your limits, not just when I've crossed them

 

**I'll never lie to you. So you won't have to be worried about me not feeling right.**

**I'll tell you if it happens.**

 

Okay

 

**Thank you. For doing that.**

 

Doing what?

 

**For agreeing to dom me.**

 

Of course

All you've asked is that we try it

It's not like you've asked me to beat you until you bleed

Which, for the record, no.

 

**Wasn't planning to ask. Will you agree to spank me if I misbehave?**

**You're not around people by the way, right?**

 

No

You think I'd have brought this up if I was in public?

Also, what counts as misbehaving?

 

**Up to you, I guess. You could set rules. A big part of it isn't just about sex and in the bedroom. Like...it helps you to remember. That you shouldn't break your rules, that a lot of them are there for you. Like taking care of yourself. Not to fight people for no reason. But it's really up to you to decide about it. Of course I'll tell you if anything there makes me feel uncomfortable.**

 

So you'd like me to...not just dom you sometimes, but, um, be your dom, I guess? Even outside the bedroom, or outside a scene?

 

**I mean...I'd like that. I'm not talking about kneeling 24/7, but some control and rules you think I should follow after then... yes, if you can?**

**I mean, kneeling works when we're alone. If you want. Sometimes. It's up to you. I don't want to push you to agree into anything you don't want.**

 

Is it okay if we decide on the rules together?

 

**Yeah, okay.**

 

I guess...the thing I wish you'd do most is be kind to yourself, but you're still not great at that. it wouldn't be fair to make it a rule

 

**I can try. I mean...slowly. Maybe to like, make a bunch of smaller rules and add them gradually?**

**That eventually are aimed at the same target. To be kind. To myself.**

 

That makes sense

 

**It will be easier for me to follow, too.**

 

Good. Yeah, I can see that

Avoid getting hurt as much as you can - is that a reasonable rule?

It's kind of subjective

But with our lives...

 

**I know what you mean. Okay.**

 

I just...you're very willing to sacrifice yourself

Which I understand

But there are often other solutions, if you look for them

 

**So try and avoid getting hurt if there's another solution?**

 

Yeah

 

**Okay. I can do that.**

 

This applies to little things, too - I /know/ I've seen you forget potholders more than once

 

**Sorry about that. I'll try. Promise.**

 

Good

Uh...praise. Is 'good boy' weird? Is that a thing I should say?

 

**No.**

**I mean it's not weird.**

 

So I should say it?

 

**If you think I'm good... then yes, please.**

 

Okay. Will do.

Back to the rules...what are some things you like doing, that make you feel good?

 

**Reading. Being with you. Running, training, really anything that has to do with working out.**

 

Okay. And you...you like running in the woods, right?

 

**Yeah.**

 

Do you think you could find time to do that every day?

 

**Yes**

 

Then I'd like you to do that

And maybe visit the library once a week?

I want you to spend time doing things you enjoy, just because you enjoy them

 

**I can do that, yes. Um...I also like calling Cora. We video chat sometimes, but I don't call a lot.**

**It's usually her that calls.**

 

Okay. How often do you talk at the moment?

 

**We talk twice a week. But I call around once a month.**

**Call her myself, I mean. Instead of her calling me.**

 

I'd like you to call her once a week, then

 

**You think she won't feel like I'm bothering her?**

 

I don't think she will, not if she's calling you that often already

I'm sure if you are, or you call at a bad time, she'll tell you so. She's not shy.

 

**Okay. I'll call her once a week.**

 

Good boy

 

**Mmm, thank you.**

 

Do you want more...daily rules, I guess? Or is that enough to start with?

Avoid getting hurt where possible; run in the woods every day; go to the library once a week; call Cora once a week

 

**I...can I ask to be told to sleep more? I usually stay awake a lot. Don't sleep much.**

 

Okay. You like to wake up early, right?

 

**Yes**

 

Then when you're on your own, unless it's an emergency, I'd like you to go to bed by one am. If you can't sleep after half an hour, you can get up again. Does that sound fair?

 

**Sounds fair.**

 

Good

 

**Question: uh, if I'm having a nightmare about the fire - what do you want me to do?**

 

Call me

 

**But it's going to be late at night.**

 

I don't care. Call me.

 

**It will wake you up.**

 

I don't care.

Call. Me.

 

_[delay]_

**Okay.**

 

Good

And that's got nothing to do with me domming you, alright? That's me, as your boyfriend, caring about you and wanting you to be okay

 

**I know. I just don't want to feel like I'm bothering you with stupid stuff.**

 

If it's upsetting you, it isn't stupid

And nightmares about the fire /definitely/ aren't

 

**Thanks. I... I'll call, okay.**

 

Good boy

 

**Thank you.**

 

_[delay]_

Uh...I just thought of a rule, but I'm not sure how reasonable it is, especially while this is new, so I want to run it by you, okay?

 

**Okay.**

 

I know you have a habit of blaming yourself for things, even things that really, really aren't your fault

And I'd, well, I'd like it if maybe you could bring that to me when you were feeling guilty, and the two of us could decide how to make amends or whatever so you could let go of that guilt

 

**I can tell you, but I can't promise I'll feel less any less guilty. Especially at first.**

 

I get that

And there are some things, big things, that it's hard to let go of

But I'd...I'd like you to be able to start forgiving yourself for stuff. Even if it's little stuff.

 

**I... thank you. For caring so much.**

 

Of course I care

 

**I love you.**

 

I love you too

Is...would punishment help?

I probably won't always agree with it if you didn't break one of our rules, but if it helped...

 

**It will. To keep me in place.**

 

Is that what punishment is about for you?

 

**Yes. That, and to keep me from doing it again. Even if it takes a while. Slowly I'll learn.**

 

I don't know if I like that definition

 

**It's not bad. I mean... if I get punished, if I know that I displeased you by not taking care of myself... it will be a lot harder to keep treating myself like that.**

 

Yeah, but...I mean, I don't know a lot about bdsm, but I've read a little about it, and...I always got the impression punishment was about...making up for what you did wrong. Giving you a clean slate

 

**Maybe. I mean... that's the way I see it. But I can try and think about it in your way, too. I wouldn't mind feeling like that.**

 

I don't want you to feel like you have to be perfect to be good

I want you to be able to come to me with whatever mistake you made, and then I can punish you so you're my good boy again

 

**I like it more.**

**The way you said it.**

 

Good

I /know/ you, Derek. You don't need to be 'put in your place'. You aren't going to break the rules just to challenge me

You'll break them by accident, mostly

Or because you're upset about something

 

**But if I make a mistake, I can be punished and get a new start, right?**

 

That's right

 

**Be your good boy again.**

 

I'll punish you, and then you'll be forgiven

And that's...that's kind of what I wanted with that last rule I suggested, too

When you break one of the /world's/ rules...we can find a way for you to be forgiven and be good again

 

**The world's rules? like laws?**

 

That's my dad's job

I mean like...when you lied to Scott about a cure for the bite

That broke some unspoken rules about how people should treat each other

 

**...he lied to me, too. Maybe I shouldn't have done it. I'm not good with people.**

**Do you want me to tell him I'm sorry?**

 

I think if you apologise to him and mean it, he'll forgive you. And then, no matter what he did to you, or why you did it, you'll know that you're good.

That you don't need to try and justify it any more, because you're forgiven

 

**Yeah I... want to be good. Not to break any rules or try to justify my mistakes.**

 

Sometimes there are good reasons to break the rules. And I'll help you figure out when those are.

And for other things, I'll help you find a way to be forgiven, or to forgive yourself, so that you can be good.

Also, if Scott ever tries to take his forgiveness back, I'm going to slap him in the head.

 

**Okay. Yeah, I'd like that a lot. Be good and forgiven. Whether it's by myself or others.**

**Glad to know it.**

 

You're not the only one who makes mistakes that need forgiving

And trust me I'll be giving him a chat about some of those

What sort of punishment do you want?

 

**Spanking can work. I'm open for other things as well, though, so if there's anything you have in mind you can say it**

 

Um. I'm just going to toss some things out there that I've heard of, okay? You give me a quick opinion on any of them

Orgasm delay/denial

 

**I like not being in control of my orgasm. Not being allowed to cum, only when you say I can. So I'm not sure it will work as a punishment.**

 

Even if I don't let you come at all for a day, or a few days?

 

**Not sure, never tried it like that. We can try.**

 

Okay

Silence? Or time out?

 

**Could you explain more?**

 

Like, with the time out thing - having to stand or kneel in a corner and be quiet while I ignore you for a set time

 

**Yeah. That'd do.**

 

What about just me not touching you for a set time? Like, not ignoring you completely, but no touching

 

**That would work, too. But ignoring me would be more effective. Standing or kneeling in the corner while you ignore me will be a punishment alright.**

 

Okay

I just don't always want to hurt you

 

**You don't have to spank me if you don't want.**

 

I don't know what it'll be like

But I want options, just in case

I also feel like hurting you as a punishment for you hurting yourself is illogical

 

**Well you're kind of right. Especially about that last thing**

 

The thing I was thinking with the orgasm denial is that, for example, if you didn't go for a run, you wouldn't get to come the next day

Would that be enough of a punishment for you?

 

**Yeah. I wouldn't like to be ignored for hours if I didn't go out for a run. Maybe for stuff like... not calling after a nightmare or hurting myself, it will be a time out?**

 

That sounds appropriate

 

**Okay so... it works for me.**

**Is there anything else you think we should talk about?**

 

I think there'll be other stuff to talk about, but we're probably better off figuring it out in person.

 

**Yes, okay. I agree. It's better to talk about it face to face.**

 

I could come over for dinner?

 

**Yeah, I'd like that. I'll make sure there are curly fries.**

 

You're the best :)

 

**You deserve more.**

**Love you, see you soon**

\-----

At first they didn't talk about it. Stiles felt awkward, Derek was looking pretty awkward...there was a lot of awkwardness in the room. But eventually Stiles crossed a threshold where the awkwardness of the topic was _still_ better than the awkwardness of the increasing silences, and said, "So...sub stuff."

Derek dropped the fork he was just washing. He looked a little flushed as he picked it back up, washing it and the rest of the dishes. "Yeah," he said as he moved to dry his hands, then moved to head towards the living room with Stiles. "So... uh, what should we talk about?"

"Well, we talked a lot on the phone about rules and punishments and so on," Stiles started, sitting sideways on the sofa so he could face Derek. "Not so much about what you actually like, though."

Derek nodded. That was right. He hadn't even noticed it. He watched Stiles as he sat. "Well...I like feeling owned. It makes me feel good. Safe. I like being touched. I like it when it's you telling me when I'm allowed to touch myself. Like pleasing. It makes me feel good. Like I did well," he kept going, knowing he was blushing..

"Okay," Stiles said slowly. He reached out to touch Derek's cheek, then thought about it, and slid his hand around to the back of Derek's neck, gripping firmly. "Is that...is that a good thing?" he checked.

Derek blinked and leant into the touch in his cheek, then tilted his throat to the side a little, exposing his throat submissively in return. "Yeah," he managed to say.

Stiles managed not to raise his eyebrows in surprise at the response he'd gotten to such a simple gesture. "So..." he clarified, "you want to be...mine, and you want to - to be good for me? To earn praise?"

It had been so long...so long since he'd done this, and his neck was just such a sensitive spot Derek couldn't stop himself from reacting. He gave a soft nod. "Yeah... I..." He looked away, "You don't have to -"

"Derek," Stiles said firmly, rubbing his thumb gently over the side of Derek's neck. "I promise I'm not going to do anything I don't want to do. But right now, I want to know what _you_ want and _you_ like."

Derek looked at him again, a little less worried. "Okay," he said,."Yes, I...yeah, I want to be yours. To be good for you. To know I did well."

Stiles hesitated, but... "Good boy," he said, trying to sound as if it didn't feel completely weird to say. "Thank you for telling me."

Derek felt something warm in his stomach as Stiles said it, and gave a soft smile. "Thank you," he murmured softly, leaning into the touch in his neck.

Oh wow. Derek was...that was a really nice smile on Derek's face right now. Stiles wanted to see _that_ face all the time. He leaned forward and kissed Derek's forehead. "You're very welcome," he said warmly.

God, he'd missed this. Derek had missed these praising words, telling him he'd done well, that he was a good boy... honestly, that was everything he wanted. Hearing those words made him smile even if he wasn't trying to. He gave a soft nod and stayed close, slowly reaching for Stiles' hand, to hold it close and stroke his palm with his fingers.

"So, I'm new to this, obviously," Stiles said, still stroking Derek's neck. "And I know that every person is different. So before I go off and ask the internet and get ideas that don't gel with what you want, I'd like you to tell me about something you've done in the past that you enjoyed. Not just the principles of it, but a scene, alright? And if you can't remember a scene that you've really liked, I'd like you to tell me one you've imagined."

Derek nodded, leaning into the touch in his neck, but at the same time not going too far, since he tried to keep his throat bare by his instinct. "Okay," he said, then paused, trying to think. He'd done with Kate things he liked - but...he preferred not to tell Stiles any. Not because he didn't trust him - just because he felt like telling his boyfriend how his ex-girlfriend, who turned out to be...well, different than what Derek had imagined, had dommed him was just weird, and might make both of them uncomfortable. Something he imagined it is, then. "I...imagined that you tied me up and blindfolded me. Gagged me and kept me like that for some time I can't remember. Let me miss you and need you more and more, while you did your own stuff. Made me wait for you. Then you came and...I was needy already, and begged if I could touch you, if I could suck you off. Please you and make you cum, and you were telling me when I was doing well. And you fucked my face until you came on my face," Derek’s cheeks were flushed, "Then you played with my hole but I couldn't cum and you didn't touch anywhere else. Slowly you started touching me and kissing me. Told me I'm all yours," he admitted, face red. "I, uh, I begged you to show me that and fuck me, and you teased me until I begged for your cock and cum when you finally agreed to fuck me."

Stiles' mouth dropped open as the blood rushed to his dick. Holy shit. Yeah, no, it was a good thing he'd asked Derek for ideas, because he _definitely_ wouldn't have come up with something like that on his own, and just...holy shit. He swallowed, hard. "...we could make that happen?" he suggested, voice cracking.

Derek's cheeks were flushed a deep red as he looked away. "No, uh, we don't have to do it. I'm sorry, you don't need to,'' he said hurriedly, noticing Stiles’ reaction.

"Have to?" Stiles asked incredulously. "That was...shit, Derek, that's probably the hottest fucking thing you've ever said to me."

Derek's cheeks were still flushed but he did look at Stiles this time. "Really?" he asked hopefully, and a little calmer. It was a relief to know Stiles thought it was hot, and that he wasn't making Stiles uncomfortable.

"Take a sniff, sweetheart," Stiles said, gesturing at the (noticeable) bulge in his crotch. "That was _definitely_ hot. _Extremely_ hot. I would _love_ to do that with you someday." Maybe not straight away, because there were a lot of things Stiles could fuck up in there, but...definitely someday.

Derek leant lower, taking a small sniff and almost sneezing as the scent of arousal filled his nose. He looked at his boyfriend and hesitated. "If you're hard..." he started, "would you allow me to help you release yourself, please?" He pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ lower belly, just above his groin

Stiles shivered in anticipation. "Of course," he replied, then realised something. "Is there something I should call you? Other than your name? Or...not call you, or whatever?"

"Pup or cub. Either work for me, Sir. Or would you rather be called Master?" Derek checked. He was fine with either; he didn't mind.

Stiles smiled at him. "I'm happy with Sir, pup, but you can call me either." He didn't know what would make Derek happiest, and that was really what he was aiming for - for Derek to be happy.

Derek felt a little calmer, feeling what tension remained drain away. "Okay. Thank you, Master," he said with a soft, grateful smile. "Am I allowed to help you cum, Master? Please?" he asked softly, lowering himself a little to slowly get down to the floor, and press a kiss to Stiles’ thigh

Stiles took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to be the person Derek needed him to be right now. "Yes, pup," he said, licking his lips nervously. "Take me out of my pants, please." He stroked Derek's hair in approval and encouragement.

Derek settled on his knees, back into the familiar position, and leant into the hand in his hair before moving to undo Stiles' pants, slowly lowering them enough to expose the bulge in Stiles' boxers.

"That's it, pup," Stiles crooned. "Nice and slow for me. You look so good on your knees for me, pup, so good doing what I say like the good boy that you are."

Derek would have been embarrassed if it happened out of a scene, but he gave a happy, pleased little whimper at the soft praise, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. He scooted closer on his knees and slowly lowered the boxers, pressing a little grateful kiss to the head of his cock and looking at his Master for approval.

Stiles inhaled sharply at the touch. "Good boy," he said again, stroking Derek's hair. "Good little pup, loving my cock so much. Are you going to suck on it for me, pet?"

"Yes, Master, for you. Want to please you," Derek whined softly, staying close, giving Stiles’ cock a few licks before he went any further, then slowly taking the thick cock in his mouth.

Oh fuck, Derek's mouth felt so _good_ , "That's it, pup," Stiles said. "That's my good boy, making me feel so wonderful, kochanie, so - oh - so fantastic, pet, perfect for me, can you take me a little deeper, pup? That's right, that's perfect..."

Derek whined in agreement, knowing that if he were in his full wolf form, his tail would be wagging happily behind him at the knowledge of being such a good pet. He took Stiles deeper, eager to please his Master and make him cum.

"Good pup, good boy," Stiles gasped, "fuck that feels good, sweetheart, oh - nn - more, pet, so wonderful." He stroked Derek's head, running his hands through Derek's hair. "Would you like me to - fuck - tug on your hair, pup? Move you where I want you? Do you want me to fuck your pretty face? Going to, nnn, going to come in you, pup, so you can taste me."

"Mmm, yeahs Mas-hhmater," Derek managed to say, which was an achievement - considering how big and heavy his Master's cock felt in his mouth - so Derek simply whined again in agreement. He scooted closer on his knees, and kept his lips soft to make it a little easier for Stiles to pull back in and out if he wanted, or to fuck Derek’s face like he’d said he would. Derek's cock was hard as a rock between his thighs, but honestly, he didn't pay it any attention, waiting for his master to fuck his face.

The vibrations around his cock made Stiles gasp. He twisted his hand in Derek's hair and began to thrust in and out, marvelling at how pliant Derek was in his hands. They'd tried deep-throating a couple of times before, but Stiles still went slow, giving Derek plenty of time to object as he tapped at the back of Derek's throat, then pushed his way in.

Derek did his best to take Stiles as deep as he could. He gagged on Stiles’ cock a little too much at first, but he managed to take everything Stiles gave him, greedily wanting to take him all the way, gag on his cock and deepthroat it, to take everything Stiles could give him. He wanted to make Stiles cum so badly, take him all the way and please him, choke on his cum and feel full of it.

"That's it, pup," Stiles praised, gasping. "So - you feel so good around my cock, swallowing me down so deep, you'll barely be able to taste me when I c-come, fuck, gonna come so deep, are you gonna swallow me when I do?"

Derek whined in agreement. He wanted to take Stiles as deep as he could, wanted to make him cum, wanted to swallow everything Stiles gave him and not waste a single drop. He kept doing his best, eager to make Stiles cum.

Stiles groaned as Derek's whine vibrated around his cock. He thrust deep - once, twice, three times - and spilled down Derek's throat, shuddering as he came.

Derek relaxed his mouth and let Stiles fuck his throat, taking him as deep as he could. When he felt Stiles cumming, he swallowed it all greedily. He licked the top of Stiles’ cock clean after he came, pressing a soft, grateful kiss to the top of it and against his balls, licking his lips. "Thank you, Master," he said, nuzzling into Stiles’ thigh.

Fuck. That was...fuck. When he finally had a brain again, Stiles reached down to tilt Derek's chin up and look into his eyes. "Thank you, pup," he said quietly. "That was very, very good. Would you like to come?"

Derek relaxed again. His cock was as hard between his thighs, but he ignored it, letting Stiles tilt his chin up. He blushed when he was thanked, looking away, then gave a soft nod. "If...if you think I deserve it, yes, please?" he asked softly, trying to keep looking into Stiles’ eyes the way he seemed want, but eventually looking away, finding it a little too hard.

Huh. Apparently eye contact was challenging rather than reassuring for Derek, at least when he was subby. Good to know. Stiles stroked Derek's hair again, silently approving him bowing his head. "You deserve everything you want, puppy," Stiles promised him. "You're such a good boy." He paused, considering. "Would you like to do it yourself, or would you like me to help you? You can fuck my fist or you can rut against my leg."

Derek's eyes widened with excitement, as he nodded and pressed his head closer into Stiles' leg, "Please? Please, Master? Please, please let me," he begged, feeling his cheeks flush, but more than liking it.

"Which one do you want, pet?" Stiles asked patiently. "Your hand, my hand, or my leg?"

"Your hand. Please?" Derek asked, shifting his legs apart a little.

Stiles smiled. "Alright, puppy," he said warmly, and patted his thigh. "Come on, then. Up. Get up here so I can reach."

Derek nodded and hesitated for a second before pressing a small kiss to Stiles' feet, then moved up like he was told, excited.

"Good puppy," Stiles said firmly as Derek settled, straddled in his lap with knees braced on the couch. "Take your cock out, pet, then hands on my shoulders, please. Don't move them until I say."

Derek nodded and moved, unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down as well, then took out his cock. He rested his hands on his Master's shoulders, keeping himself still and not moving.

Stiles held his hand up in front of Derek's face. "Lick it, pup," he ordered. "Unless you want me to jerk you dry?"

Derek shook his head and licked Stiles’ hand quickly, keeping his hands on Stiles' shoulders as he tilted his head to the side from side to side, making sure to lick Stiles’ palm all over.

"Good puppy," Stiles praised, leaning forward to kiss Derek lightly as he reached down for his cock. Stiles tightened his hand enough to be a loose, slightly wet warmth. "Fuck me, pet," he ordered. "Fuck my hand."

Derek whined at the order and moved his hips forwards a little before pushing back, starting to move back and forth, his cock thrusting in and out of Stiles’ hands as he shivered.

"That's it, puppy," Stiles praised, keeping his hands still, letting Derek do all the work. "Does that feel good? You made me feel good, pet."

Derek whined and nodded as he kept moving, pulling back and forth again and again. Even though Stiles wasn't moving his hand, it still felt so good. He felt warmer knowing that he made Stiles feel good, and he felt like he deserved this part, for once, since Stiles had said he’d made him feel good...so he must be right.

"Such a good pet," Stiles said warmly, leaning forward again to kiss Derek's cheek. "You're perfect, aren't you, sweetheart? Such a lovely good boy for me, so obedient, making me feel so good...my good little puppy. Are you going to make yourself come for me? Come fucking my hands like I want you to?"

Derek whimpered needily, warmth spreading through his body at the praise coming from Stiles' mouth. He was a good boy; Stiles said so. He was a good boy, because Stiles said so. Because there was no way his Master would lie to him, there was no way he was wrong. Derek moaned, feeling his cheeks flush. "Yes, please, please Master? May I?" he begged, needing to hear Stiles’ permission first.

Stiles swallowed hard. "You may, pet." he said, voice deep. Fuck, Derek was beautiful. "Come for me, puppy," he ordered.

Derek came at the sound of the order, with a low, pleased moan, and panted for a few long moments after he came.

Fuck, Derek was so fucking beautiful. "Good boy," Stiles murmured. "Such a good boy for me, sweetheart." His hands were kind of...messy, so Stiles leaned in to rub his cheek against Derek's instead.

Derek beamed at the praise, a silly, happy, pleased smile on his face as he leant closer to feel Stiles better. "Thank you," he whispered, eyes closing at the feeling of Stiles' cheek against his.

"You're welcome, love," Stiles murmured. "Thank you for showing me what a perfect puppy you can be." Derek was kind of amazing like this. More than amazing.

Derek leant a little closer and sighed, feeling happy and calmer now that he knew he was good puppy for Stiles. He gave him a small grin and kept close, nuzzling into his neck.

Stiles huffed a laugh. "I want to touch you, but my hands are a mess," he admitted.

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles’ cheek, enjoying the closeness. "I don't care about the mess," he chuckled and kissed Stiles’ jawline, smiling, "I could help you clean up if you want."

Stiles pulled back a little, smiling at Derek. "Are you going to lick me clean, pup?"

Derek hesitated a little, pulled back just a bit. He didn’t want to move away from Stiles, but he had to so he could sit on Stiles’ knees. He leant down to start licking Stiles’ hands clean, only using his tongue.

Stiles lifted his hands up to make it easier for Derek. It kind of tickled, actually, and he couldn't help squirming a little.

Derek was a little amused but didn't stop, and he kept going until Stiles’ hands were all clean.

"Oh good," Stiles said when Derek pulled back. "I can hug you without getting come everywhere."

Derek nodded and licked his lips, making sure everything was clean so he wouldn't get Stiles messy instead, and leant closer, nuzzling into Stiles’ now clean hand, like a dog that had followed a command and hoped for a praise from his owner for what he’d done.

Stiles stroked over Derek's cheek and scratched at his hair. "Good boy," he praised.

Derek smiled and kept close, making a soft, happy sound when Stiles praised him and touched him.

Derek was weirdly...cute, like this. Stiles would have never thought Derek could be called cute, but he definitely was right now. Stiles guided Derek to rest his head under Stiles' chin, arms curled up near Stiles' chest, and changed his own grip to wrap his arms around Derek's back. "That's my pretty puppy," he murmured.

Derek smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying resting his head under Stiles' chin, feeling good and calm, _protected_ with Stiles' arms wrapped around him. He smiled and kissed Stiles’ jaw again, pressing a few adoring, loving kisses there before he stilled.

Stiles held Derek close, resting one hand at the back of his neck protectively. Derek was more relaxed than Stiles thought he'd ever seen him, but he seemed correspondingly more vulnerable, too.

Derek knew he shouldn't feel safe while closing his eyes and not focusing on anything; but he did. He felt good, and safe, and loved it. He was calm and had gotten sleepy pretty quickly.

Stiles sat there for a while, stroking Derek's back, but it didn't take long for his legs to start falling asleep. This position was pretty decent for couch sex, but not so great for long-term cuddling. "Sweetheart?" he asked.

Derek cracked an eye open, looking up, a little sleepy. He blinked and waited for Stiles to speak.

"I'd like to cuddle you, love, but my legs are falling asleep," Stiles explained. "What's the chance we can move this to the bed?"

"Okay." Derek nodded, and moved back a little so Stiles could move again. He didn't care where he was, so long as Stiles was there.

Stiles stood, keeping one hand on the back of Derek's neck, and led Derek to their bedroom.

Derek smiled when Stiles kept touching him, and followed him to the bedroom, sticking close.

"Come on, pup," Stiles murmured. "Up on the bed." He had no idea what sort of cuddling Derek would want right now, but he assumed they'd figure it out.

Derek nodded and lay down, looking at Stiles from the bed and making sure he had enough room.

Stiles got into bed after Derek, cuddling close to him and tucking Derek's head onto his chest again.

Derek smiled and rested his head on Stiles’ chest, sticking close and enjoying the warmth. After a few seconds, he kissed his throat. "Thank you," he whispered, voice soft and sleepy.

"You're welcome, Derek," Stiles murmured back. "You're beautiful like this. Go ahead and sleep if you want."

Derek nodded and snuggled closer, pressing one last kiss to Stiles' jaw before resting his head on his chest and falling asleep.

Stiles, pinned, watched Derek sleep, running over the events of the last hour over and over again. It had been so different - _Derek_ had been so different - from what Stiles knew and was familiar with (except through porn, but that didn't really count). But...it had been good different, not bad different. Derek had been amazing. Derek was always amazing. It wasn't long before Stiles began to drift off too, falling asleep before he knew it.

\-----

It felt good. Being wrapped in Stiles' arms, feeling the warmth and scent of him, being so close and _protected_ just felt so good. He sighed happily, and stayed close, resting his head on Stiles' chest. He cracked an eye open, sleepy, but not really want to move. He had to, though, so he began to move towards the bathroom.

Stiles stirred when Derek moved, knowing something was wrong without knowing what. "D'rek?" he murmured, opening his eyes a little and reflexively clutching tighter.

"Mmm," Derek mumbled sleepily. "Bathroom," he whispered. He didn't really want to move himself, and Stiles clutching tighter around him only made him want to stay more.

Stiles wrinkled his nose and made an unhappy noise, but let go of Derek.

Derek did his best to go to the bathroom quickly, and came back a moment later, wanting to go back to Stiles' hold.

Stiles, snug in the warmth of the blankets, didn't open his eyes again until he heard Derek come back in. "C'mere," he murmured, raising an arm in invitation.

Derek didn't hesitate, smiling and snuggling close, pressing against Stiles and enjoying the warmth.

They lay together quietly for a while as Stiles gradually woke up. "Was it what you wanted, love?" he asked at last.

Derek nodded. "You...were amazing," he whispered after a few moments, still a little sleepy, but awake enough to speak properly. "Really. Thank you."

"You were beautiful, you know," Stiles murmured. "I've never seen you look so...open."

"Yeah," Derek admitted with a shy smile. "It helps me. To let go, to feel calmer. Happier..." He kissed Stiles’ jawline again. "Thank you."

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Stiles said quietly. “Why didn’t you ask me for it before?”

Derek looked away shyly, pausing for a few moments before he answered. "I...wasn't sure you'd want it," he admitted.

"Did you think I'd judge you if I didn't?" Stiles asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Derek better.

Derek nodded, still not looking at Stiles. "A little, yeah. I didn't think you'd break up with me but...I was scared."

"Hey," Stiles said softly, reaching out to cup Derek's cheek, turning his head so their eyes met. "I love you, sweetheart. And I've seen weirder things than a kink or two."

"Like a monster or two?" Derek chuckled and leant up, stealing a quick, shy kiss.

Stiles hummed in agreement, then kissed Derek deep and long. "Like that, yeah," he panted when they broke apart.

Derek opened his mouth wider, letting Stiles in. When Stiles broke the kiss, his cheeks were flushed, and he looked at up at Stiles, panting a little himself and nodding slowly. "Okay," was all he managed to say, with a tiny smile on his face.

"So," Stiles said quietly, sliding his hand round to the back of Derek's neck, "now that we've tried it out...are you still happy with being my puppy?"

"Couldn't be happier," Derek answered with a soft smile, nuzzling against Stiles' other palm.

"Good," Stiles said firmly. "I want you to be happy, love. I want to _help_ you be happy, any way I can."

"You're making me happy," Derek whispered, smiling. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> With all due credit and great thanks to LiluHale for writing Derek, and for collaborating with me over the last two months to write this.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, and I look forward to your comments!


End file.
